The disclosed subject matter relates to a system for gas dehydration. More specifically, the disclosed subject matter relates to carbon dioxide dehydration associated with carbon capture systems.
Integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants are capable of generating energy from various carbonaceous feedstock, such as coal or natural gas, relatively cleanly and efficiently. IGCC technology may convert the carbonaceous feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. These gases may be cleaned, processed, and utilized as fuel in the IGCC power plant. For example, the syngas may be fed into a combustor of a gas turbine of the IGCC power plant and ignited to power the gas turbine for use in the generation of electricity. During gas treatment of the syngas, it may be desirable to capture carbon dioxide (CO2) for reduced environmental impact, and use of the carbon dioxide in various applications. Unfortunately, the carbon dioxide often contains significant moisture (e.g., water content), which can corrode the transportation infrastructure (e.g., pipelines, storage tanks, etc.). Existing dehydration systems are undesirable for several reasons: including large pressure drops, complex valve arrangements, considerable downtime, and inability to meet stringent standards of moisture removal for carbon dioxide.